Waiting
by shokubu
Summary: AU-ish. KanameZero. Zero is waiting. It's my first VK fic anyway and finally beta-ed!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**_

_**AN: This is my first VK fanfiction.**_

_******Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia**_

_**Enjoy...**_

In a dark, far away castle, a figure sat on a stool playing the piano that was present. The room was huge, high ceiling, with darkness surrounding it. Only the dim glimmers of candles adding light to the room. The figure, alone in the castle possessed unique lilac eyes, like metallic jewels in the dark; his hair, a distinctive shade of silver, was being tousled from the light wind that was coming from the opened window. His skin was as white as snow; a pale complexion… He held a unique beauty about him leaving him to outshine the glow of the moon against the dark night.

His eyes were filled with sadness, loneliness and yearning. He waited and waited for the one he loved to come and take him away; away from the loneliness he felt from being alone in the castle. Up till this day, the one he had waited for had not come back.

He had vowed that he would wait, not knowing where else to go. He waited in his room, playing the piano all night long.

_'Day by day;'_

_'Night by night,'_

_'He waits,'_

_'Not leaving the castle.'_

Curtains tied shut… Sun light evaded the castle. The window present in the room had been opened by him; only during the night was this possible. The sun would hide bringing out the moon, with it the darkness of the forest. It was the perfect setting for _him_ to appear. Appearing through the window with his gentle smile…

Not today.

He hadn't come in ages. Not since that 'day'… Years ago.

_'Hunger,'_

_'Lust,'_

_'Blood,'_

_'Pills'_

Every day as morning came along... he was becoming hungrier than the last day. Hungry for blood, the red that oozed onto his tongue… Blood lust consumed him, royal blood but never once did he realise thus substituting it with blood pills. It had already become a routine.

_'Picture,'_

_'Side by side,'_

_'Smiling happily,'_

_'Zero, please smile for me…'_

The picture always reminded him of who he was. Who he was before _that _happened. Before _this_ feeling attacked him out of nowhere. Remembering _his_ wine ruby eyes, elegant dark red hair and milky skin only deepened _this_ feeling. If only _he_ hadn't come into his life. Zero would never have become like this. Never taste the feeling of love more than brotherly love towards _that_ person who called himself Kuran Kaname.

_'The sunlight,'_

_'It's so bright,'_

_'So warm and friendly,'_

_'Which you prevent me from touching'_

"No, Zero… Don't touch it" Kaname said, his eyes filled with sadness. Ever since_ that_ day, Kaname stopped smiling. The look on his face always showed regret… guilt… and sadness. Ever since _that_ day! The day Kaname bit him!

That was the day Kaname became distant. Started to avoid Zero every time they came into contact... The treatment changed. No touching, no long conversations making Zero feel like he was a disease.

After that day, Zero was stopped from going out in public, stopped from leaving the castle. Kaname begged him until he complied, leaving a teary pureblood who cried his heart out. The next day, he was gone leaving a letter behind, a letter full of regret.

_'Blood everywhere,'_

_'Around my wrist,'_

_'On the knife,'_

_'And in the bath tub.'_

Painful! The feeling was really painful. Just like this, one night Zero decided to finally end things. To slit his wrists until it was over. Cut after cut, Zero continued; the wounds healing almost instantly. Zero, being as stubborn as he was continued until finally the cuts stopped healing. He felt tired, physically and mentally, he was glad that everything was finally going to come to an end.

His wrists hurt, however his heart hurt more making him cry. Crystal tears fell into the bath tub mixing in with the blood. _'Even if I die, I guess he'll still never return… not even if he knew how much I loved him... I'm tired….'_ It was getting dark. His eyes were dimming, finally succumbing to sleep.

'_Goodbye Kaname. I love you!...'_

.

.

.

"ZERO!"

Shout? He heard someone shouting.

Ah…never mind. He was tired.

_'I want to go to sleep…'_

.

.

_'Am I dead?'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'It's so bright.'_

Zero opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. He was sure he only had the candles lit. He grunted in pain, his eyes stinging, and his wrist hurting from being slit as they felt heavy.

"Hey, you're crushing me."

Zero grunted in pain with the extra weight he could feel.

"Zero! You're alright!" said a happy voice.

"Huh?!" Zero whispered in confusion before asking for water. The other in the room handed him a glass carefully. When Zero finished drinking, he handed the glass back whispering a small thank you.

Zero sighed in relief as he finally gained his senses. He gasped before feeling himself to make sure his body was intact.

"Why am I still alive?!" Zero said aloud before turning his attention to the extra weight near him. Seeing the person gave him a big shock.

"KANAME!"

The extra weight he found was in actual Kaname himself. Kaname glanced away before turning a serious look back towards Zero. Anger being one of the emotions found in his eyes.

"What were you thinking?! Killing yourself?! Don't you have any meaning to live?!" scolded Kaname in his steady tone.

Zero was silent. He realized that his actions were stupid. It was stupid of him to think that suicide was a way out of pain. However it wasn't his entire fault. Anger rose up in him through the pain. He gripped onto the sheets and gritted his teeth in anger.

"What'd you know?! Huh?! You left me?! Ignored me! Abandoned me alone in this castle! You have the guts to tell me off about ending my life! Why? You didn't give a damn about me when you left…so why? Why now?!" shouted Zero at Kaname with a glare.

Kaname was taken aback by the retort but responded just as heatedly. He didn't want Zero to think that suicide could solve a problem.

"Ending your life is not an option! Anyway you shouldn't want me. You should hate me! Hate me for turning your life upside down! Hate me! You should kill me, not yearn for me!"

"What?! I don't yearn for you! I hate you! I'll hate you forever!" retorted Zero, blushing angrily.

"Ah, is that so! Then why did you kill yourself? Huh?!" Kaname replied back, heatedly.

Zero shut his mouth, his mind becoming blank and his chest beginning to hurt. Finally, a tear after tear ran down his cheeks; his mind clouding with memories, his heart aching with feelings, and his body trembling as a result.

"Zero?" Kaname called when he saw the boy crying and before he could say more, Zero began to yell.

"Why?! Why did you come back?! You left me for years and now you're back! Why?! Tell me why!" Zero demanded as he clenched Kaname's shirt and buried his face into Kaname's chest.

Kaname was silent and could only caress the younger boy's shoulders before he hugged him. Zero's crying stopped after a few minutes leaving him dry heaving on Kaname.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave you alone. I was confused and felt guilty for biting you. I shouldn't have turned you into a vampire. I'm sorry…" Kaname whispered in a soft voice while feeling angry at himself for being so selfish in the past.

Zero finally came to the realisation of the changes in Kaname's past. The understanding brought tears to his eyes again as he continued to cry silently into Kaname's chest while whispering it was not Kaname's fault.

In a daze, Zero smiled up at Kaname and leaned forward slowly, expectantly. They finally kissed.

_'Tired of shouting,'_

_'Tired of arguing'_

_'And tired of crying,'_

_'Finally I fell asleep.'_

Zero had finally fallen asleep after a long time; Kaname right beside him. Watching the younger boy, Kaname also fell asleep soon after. The events of today had tired the pureblood out; he was in need of a good days rest.

Lying side by side, hand in hand, they slept peacefully throughout the whole morning; a small smile adorning each of their faces.

**_END_**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
